Greed
by Poisonous Angels
Summary: "Darkness can not drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate can not drive out hate: only love can do that.", Violate short story:Violence, sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.
1. The Newcomers

**_A/N- I've always wanted to write a fiction on Tate's loneliness and why had Violet turned to him, so there you go. _**

_**greed -n. excessive or rapacious desire, especially for wealth or possessions.**_

I hang around in the basement, being my lonesome self. Today is just like any other day I play with Thaddeus.

"Catch!", I throw the rubber ball at him. And so he does. He growls at me, a chiller sound that wrecked my nerves as a child.

We have played with this stupid toy of his for the last few hours of the afternoon.

He is a vampire-Frankenstein-demon-baby made that way by his own father.

The demented Dr. Montgomery. The owner of the Murder House.

My intensified and twisted nature is being too monotonously entertained lately. So, naturally, I soon start to get bored.

I'm the Dorian Gray of ghosts I guess. I have always derived my pleasures from greatest sins. And we're all mad here. No matter dead or alive. It's like a fucked-up version of "Alice In Wonderland". A gruesome fairytale I live in.

No, a gruesome fairytale I died in.

I pray that something happens to make me disassociate from this loneliness I experience every single day. But then again I know I have well deserved it.

Solitude is my punishment.

I feel a warm touch on my cold skin barely above the back of my elbow and I turn around. I inhale the stingy smoke from her cigarette.

"Oh, my poor boy!"

I meet her eyes, the exact same color as mine. Her hair is blond and matches with mine, too.

"Mama? Go away, I hate you!", I twitch and pull my arm away from hers.

"I'm not a ghost, Tate! You can't just get rid of me!", Constance replies to me, "I have come to warn you. There's a new family moving in. Be nice!"

My mother squints her eyes at me studying my face for emotion. She knows what happens every time new family moves in.

I hate newcomers. The families, the couples and the pairs who have tried to live here but I interrupted their miserable existences because they were stealing the Murder House from me. Its pulsating heart was mine and mine only it stays! Raised by ghosts because I was neglected by my mother, I am a boy greedy for attention.

"You can't tell me what to do! I don't care if the newcomers die, I hate them already!", I yell at her the blood rushing to my head, "Who are they this time anyways?"

"They are called the Harmons. Ben and Vivien and..", She makes a pause looking into my eyes before continuing, "And a girl your age."

"A girl?" I ask, and suddenly become uneasy.

I don't know why. Maybe it's because there never was one before.

"Yes. A girl. Violet. Be nice, Tate!"

Repeating what she has come for, Constance maneuvers around me climbing the stairs and out of the basement, leaving me to my wretched self again.

Even Thaddeus is seen no more in the dark corner.

* * *

As I sleep at night I feel presence in my room. I'm startled and awaken. I gasp and open my eyes to see nothing. I guess that's another symptom of my clinical depression.

Yeah, my father is psychiatrist so he would know. My mom and dad had dragged me from Boston to L.A. to give themselves fresh starts. Impossible.

He had cheated. I don't get trust is just like a broken mirror.

How could you ever glue the pieces together?Doesn't the crack always stay in?

After the macabre funeral of my stillborn brother our family had come crashing down, and I would say that there was more than one crack in our family mirror.

Most definitely. So,yeah, good luck with that, Vivien.

"Violet, my fearless girl", she always calls me that. I hate her. For allowing everything that happened to her. I think she is weak. My father, Ben Harmon, is psychiatrist. I hate him, too. For being the cheater he is. I didn't want to move to that snobbish house at first, but then I found out about the murders and the suicides of the previous owners and felt attached to it.

Darker then my own life this place. Cool. I can live with that.

I watch the newcomers all the time ever since they have moved in. Funny I haven't killed them yet.

Cutting their bodies into halves with an axe, blood and tissue all over the walls of this violence greedy house. I'm surprised to feel my stomach flutter when I first see her. She is different, I can tell. Witty one. Defiant in demeanor. Fearless.

She has beautiful brown hair and wide eyes filled up with caramel light. Cardigans, and long dresses, and hats make up her attire. I watch this girl,Violet, as she sleeps at night. It kind of kills my loneliness. Though she hasn't seen me.

Yet. But I'm going to make myself present soon.

"Be nice, Tate!", What my mother said. And that is exactly what I'm going to be.

* * *

I wake up early in the morning and I dwell on the thought shall I dress for school or not. Deciding on the latter, I brush my teeth and slowly walk out of the bathroom taking my tank top and sleeping shorts off and I'm soon in my underwear - black panties and a matching laced bra.

As I do that, I hear a screech and my door opens by itself. Then a crack and a windchill rushing through my halfnaked body. Also a hot, wet breath in my neck as if someone blows into my ear.I have been experiencing strange occurrences ever since we moved in. I think there might be ghosts in here.

Either that or I'm totally losing it.

I finish my clothing with grey sweater on my petite frame and look myself in the mirror. The long sleeves are rimmed with lilac and so is the hem of it. I put on another grey long skirt and a carding on top, brush my hair and go downstairs. Just as I pass along the hallway I hear voices from my father's room. He's been treating somebody from the first day we moved in. I peek through the ajar door and a pair of the darkest olive eyes shoot at me. I feel my mouth dry as I see the blond boy staring at me, then he grins and I feel my stomach pull and run away from the door.

He felt weird, like out of a dream. It was as if he wasn't real and yet so tangible.

"Violet?", I hear my mother call for me, "Are you OK? You look so pale, sweetie."

"No, mom.. I don't. Actually, I don't feel well at all, think it may be the stomach flu. I'm gonna skip school today," I stutter out. I really do feel woozy. "OK, honey, just promise me you lay down and rest, will you?", She caresses my hair.

I nod and slowly start ascending the stairs to my room. I open the door and see the boy with eyes of the darkest brown standing in my room.

"How did you get in here?", I ask in fright.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to. You're smarter than that",He says succinctly and scrutinizes my appearance with his orbs of onyx.

Then he approaches, taking my hand with his and traces his thumb along the cutting scars on my forearm.


	2. Match Made In The Murder House

"You know, Violet... You need to stop mutilating yourself. Your skin is like porcelain, it deserves only to be worshipped."

"How do you know my name?," I swallow down the lump stuck in my throat.

His feathery touch gives me chills. It feels pleasurable and forbidden. Makes me greedy for more.

"I know everything about you," He says finally smiling. His stony face and eyes of onyx look so pretty but at the same time they scare me.

A lot.

"I have been watching you every night. You are so beautiful, Violet," He tells me with longing in his voice.

I pull away from his grasp.

He leans in closer and I feel his breath on my face. The feeling is so familiar.

We both stare at each other silently, hazel into dark brown eyes. That very moment my dad makes his abrupt appearance at the door.

''Tate, you shouldn't be here. Leave, now!, " My dad commands him and the boy leaves my room without saying a single word.

I guess I'm safe now. But also disappointed.

"Stay away from him!," I hear my dad's threatening voice of the parent he is trying to be so desperately.

_**Yeah, right. Like I ever listen to you, Ben.**_

Fucking traitor. You don't rule my life. Not if you can barely handle yours.

Even if I'm headed straight towards destruction I would still do the exact opposite of what you tell me.

* * *

I never knew much about love. Not that I have experienced what love feels like from my mother. I learned about it from the books of Keats, and Shelly, and Byron.

Byron, he must be the most legit amongst them,

**_"Admit, reject, contemn; and what know you,_**

**_Except perhaps that you were born to die?"_**

I mean, you never know shit about life until it just happens, right? And the only sure thing is that one day you will die.

I do not fear death though. I face it every day.I embrace death. Death is beautiful and brings relief.

I like to play with death.

I set my mom's boyfriend on fire with a matchstick. I shower him with gasoline beforehand.

The flames start to absorb his body greedily. He is screaming with the increasing pain.

Cruel? deserved.

The flames start to absorb his body. He is screaming with pain.

Cruel? No. Deserved.

Larry, this fucker. He suffocated my sick brother Beau with a pillow in his sleep.

Death is what I'm familiar with.

Love,however, scares the shit out of me because it is unknown.

I visit Violet every day.I don't tell her I'm dead. I don't tell her anything but I think she knows, she's too smart.

Sometimes we talk. Other times we just listen to music.

But most of the times I don't make myself present to her.

I just stand at my place and watch her from the door.

I'm in awe of her delicateness, her skin seems so fragile when she makes the cuts and her eyes along with her caramel hair are drawing me more into her.

Every day when she changes her clothes, I study very carefully every inch of her body and I long to touch it.

I wonder if she would let me do that. To let a dead boy be inside of her.

It's not about the sex. Physicality will not cure my longing, my loneliness. Not if it is void of love.

I have had sex with that Hayden bitch many times but I got tired of her coldness.

She is a ghost like me, Violet's father had killed her. Hayden was the girl Ben cheated on Vivien with.

I need to be touched with love. I need to experience the feeling they all praise so much.

Violet. I need her.

* * *

Today like any other day, she comes back from school and starts to undress.

I do not make myself known to her as I sit in the armchair watching her do it.

Soon I grow hard and tight inside my jeans and let out a long breath, the muffled moan escapes my lips. She snaps her head in the direction where I'm sit. Violet approaches, clad only in her underwear. I think she knows I'm here anyways so I risk it and make myself present.

I rise from the armchair and she halts in her tiny steps as I appear from thin air, "Tate? For how long have you've been watching me?"

I swallow dryly. Her beauty is too much to take in at one glance only.I feel pressure inside my lungs. This is it. The moment when she is going to reject me.

I gaze my shaded dark eyes at her and whisper as she stares at me,

"Violet... I'm always here, I'm always watching you.."

Violet doesn't move a muscle and I'm prepared to be send away.

"Are you a ghost?", She asks finally, glaring at me intensely.

I nod before I speak the words, "Yes."

Her beautiful light-brown eyes widen and her breath becomes unsteady,"How.. How did you die?"

"I was shot here in this very room, Violet... I have been wandering around the house since God knows when, I just...I feel lonely.I'm so sorry, I'm gonna leave you alone now if that's what you want", I turn and start walking toward the door.

But then she grabs the sleeve of my strap sweater.

"No, please Tate, don't ... Please, stay with me."

I smirk. I think she wants me, too.

I turn around and take few steps back to face her. Her torso is naked now and she shivers from the cold as she takes one step closer.

She looks more beautiful than ever.

Violet raises her hand and places it onto my shoulder and the other one she studies my face with.

I gasp and cringe because I love it. It feels different from every touch I have known before.

"Violet..", I start but she puts her index finger over my mouth making me shut up.

Her mouth awaits agape as I lean in and kiss her. She breathes in slowly. A muffled sound starts vibrating down her throat as I slip my swollen tongue inside it.

She sucks it in grabbing my nape and presses her bare chest into mine. I wrap my arms around her feeble frame and we fall onto her bed together.

I feel like the Earth has stopped moving but gravity has been a myth until now.

* * *

The weight of Tate on top of me makes the pit of my stomach burn like hell fire. I reach for the hem of his sweater and roll it up and off his head, then I undress him from his shirt and throw it on the floor. I feel his hardness as I rub my core in it. He catches his breath as I embrace his naked shoulders and he starts making wet trails with his mouth from my neck down to my chest and then lower.

I crave Tate. I know he has done bad things, his mother says so.

Nevertheless, I want him.

Because no one hears how he cries at night alone inside the dark house.

Because his pain is too great and I can help subsiding it.

Because he is the only soul that talks to me in this forsaken place.

I want him because he wants me.

* * *

As my lips trail their way down the rim of Violet's panties I feel her arch her back from the bed, entangling her fingers into my golden curls. I kiss right above her core and slid her underwear down her thin legs. I unbuckle the belt of my jeans and get rid of them to the floor beside the rest of my clothing. I start eating her like she's my favorite dish and she pulls on my hair locks moaning with pleasure. I explore her taste with my tongue until she becomes a pool of wetness and my cock starts throbbing painfully.I settle myself between Violet's legs asking her one last time, "Do you want to do this?"

She nods her "Yes", biting on her lower lip. I know I'm going to be her first and that makes me more excited.

I press gently my tip into her wet core. It has the delicateness of a flower. But then again she is one.

She cries out, "Tate!", as I'm thrusting slowly into her she repeats my name some more, making me a complete mad man.

But entirely hers.

I rock my hips back and forth, the damage in my entire being causes me to fall apart night after night. But now I have found her.

Violet is my cure.

She wraps her soft thighs around my waist taking me deeper inside of her.

I start thrusting faster and I feel her tight walls spasm around my length as she reaches the climax I'm building inside of her, then I let go too, screaming out her precious name.

We separate our sweaty bodies, trying to steady our breathing. I kiss her forehead and she relaxes inside my arms.

"I love you, Violet," Then comes out of my mouth before I know and I think I really do.

I now figure why. She kills the darkness and my greed for blood.

"I love you, Tate," I hear her whisper into my chest before she dozes off.

That makes me smile, though I can't help thinking, if she knew I have shot ruthless fifteen kids at her school after taking crystal meth and setting my mother's boyfriend on fire, will she still love me then?


	3. Worse Than Death

_**"And now I find myself in a world which for me is worse than death." Scarlett O'Hara**_

I don't think you understand how lonely one could get in here. Yes, a lot of people had lived in the house but I do get bored easily. After killing each newcomer I start to anticipate for the next one. It's weird how loneliness becomes even more consuming _**when you're dead. Do you know how natural death becomes to you after spending a few days in the Muder House? It becomes more important than life itself.  
**_

Today again I'm playing with Thaddeus and my dead brother Beauregard Langdon. The red ball rolling around between us is the only way of communication with him**. **Despite the horrific conditions my mother kept him in (she chained him up in the attic), he was very friendly. Still is.

I feel the need to explain why do I hate my mother so much. It's not only because she has turned me into a monster ridden with her neglect.

Beau had this illness, a respiratory ailment and suffered mental disability. Constance was going to be charged with child neglect, meaning Beau would be institutionalized by Child Protection Services, so she asked Larry and he smothered him with a pillow.

Beau's spirit is now trapped within the house's attic. Also, Constance fed my dad's corpse to the dogs, after killing him and cutting him in pieces. She kept the animals down in the basement for her business with pets. And so the police never found him. Constance lied to me he had left us, and I believed her when I was six.

See how awful a mother could be. When I found out about what she has done eavesdropping her conversation with Larry Harvey, I set him on fire at his work. Although he didn't die, I was pretty happy the fucker was going to be disfigured for the rest of his life. My mother hates disformity ahd she left him right after and she hooked up with numerous younger boys. A stone cold bitch. I would chose death over her company every time.

And then I met Violet. For the first time I wish I wasn't dead. I wanted to be alive, moreover to live for somebody.**_For her._**

Yeah, love will do that to you.

I'm hiding in the basement from Violet because I'm sure she knows something about what I've done. She was so silent this morning after the night we spent together. She didn't say anything when I left her room.

I want to see her but I'm also scared. I fear she might have changed toward me in some way.

I fear I need her now to sustain, otherwise I would become fully deranged. Scary, isn't it?

Somebody touches my shoulder as I sit in the basement consumed in my thoughts, "Hey, wanna fool around?", Hayden.

I shoot my eyes up at her, she gives me that smirk and feels for my cock through my jeans, making horny sounds.

"Quit it! I'm in love!", I stand up from the chair and rush for the basement door. I hear Hayden's angry screams, before I get out. She sounds hurt, 'Yeah, go and locate your balls, Tate!"

Wow, am I actually in love now? It's frightening indeed.

See, the trouble with that is how am I going to break down my dark history to my lovely Violet.I mean she's tough, that's why I had fallen for her in the first place, expect for being pettty, but she had already taken one too many blows. First the death of her brother, then her father's affair and now there's me. The dead lover boy.

Holding that thought, I swirl it around in my head for awhile and I smirk, the image of me and Violet making love makes me even hornier than last night.

I start to climb the stairs to her room, intending to have a conversation with her after I make her cum at least once, before she decide to send me to hell. I close my eyes as I stand in front of her door, picturing Violet tugging my hair locks when she orgasms, as she did last night. She has almost plucked the locks out in her pleasure fits. I've loved that. I've loved every moan that escaped her lips due to my actions.

Thinking about it now makes me so hard, I have to come already.

I enter the room to find Vi sleeping in her tank top and the usual sleeping shorts on her bed.

Vi sleeps a lot. I like watching her do that. She looks so beautifully fragile asleep.

I undress my black tee shirt and unbuckle my belt to drop my jeans on the floor. Crawling on top of Violet, I start devouring her soft, red lips.

As I do that, something doesn't feel right, she is cold. Her body temperature has become the same as mine.

"Violet!", I shake her shoulder screaming loudly but she seems as if she still sleeps.

Then I see the bottle of sleeping pills she clutches in her left hand.

She is dead.

'VIOLE-EET!", I start screaming her name louder, laying on the bed with her taking her into my arms trying to warm her up. I'm afraid I will lose her for good. Why is nobody coming up for help? I shove my fingers down her throat trying to make her vomit the pills but nothing happens. Maybe it's too late.

What if she was a ghost already, but she was too angry with me for what I've done and wants to punish me and never show up?

Do I have to spend eternity without her?

I just found her, my only love, she makes me want to be a good person.

The tears start rolling down my cheeks and I harshly bite my lower lip to prevent the screams coming from the realization of my painfull loss.

To understand me, you have to understand that loneliness is worse than death in this God damn house.


	4. I Don't Wanna Be Like This

I'm lonely again. I will go completely insane without her, my sweet Violet! It's not fair that she is dead!

We haven't even been on a real date yet!

But she is so cold, she is not breathing. Maybe I'm bound to be alone.

I pick up and carry Violets's body downstairs and hide it into one of the tunnels under the house. I don't want her parents to see her like that.

"Where's my baby?", I hear then a voice. It's ragged and it gives me chills as I descent into the dark basement. I reminisce how her disfigured child used to scare me so much when I was little and roamed into the basement, hiding from Constance's drunken assaults.

"Not now, Nora!", I grit at her. I'm not in the mood for her ramblings.

"But I want my baby!", The blond woman dressed in old fashioned dress keeps on nagging.

I'm in love.I'm desperate. I'm hurt. And I'm mad. Now that Violet is gone, there's nothing left to prevent me from setting my madness into operation .

"You want your baby, huh? Fine I WILL GIVE YOU ONE!", I turn around and snap at Nora Montgomery.

I dash up into the attic and dig out the rubber costume that was engaged in the previous inhabitants' sexual romps. It belonged to a gay couple, actually, Chad and Patrick.

I killed them, wearing this very costume- one I drowned in a bucket of water and the other ...

Well, I beat the shit out of him and sodomized with a poker. I'm a sick boy, you know.

Only Violet could have cured that but she has left me all by myself.

I don the suit and climb to Violet's parents' bedroom. It's almost midnight when I sneak in and close the door behind me. I find Vivien soundly asleep.

She is alone. Perfect.

I crawl on top of her and not after long time my seed is planted inside her womb. Vivien lets out a moan, she must have mistaken me for Ben in her sleep, I guess.

I don't care, I finished what I had came for. I go downstairs and throw out the rubber costume into the trash can. I doubt I'll ever use it again, I'm really pretty stuck with it.

"Tate? What have you done?"

That voice.

"Violet?"

I turn around, she looks so pale, black circles make her eyes look so gloomy but she still is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"I saw you crawling on top of my mother, Tate! You were dressed in that... that thing! What the hell were doing?", She sobs, " You did fuck my mother, didn't you? I was going to forgive you all those kills I've found out about but this! Why would you rape my mother?"

I fall down to my knees before Violet, as I'm crying.

I regret what I have done more than ever, "Please, Violet, forgive me! I thought you had abandoned me and I became insane, again, please...", I wrap my arms around her waist but she pushes my hands away.

"Go away, Tate!"

"What? No! Please, don't do this!"

"GO AWAY!", She yells at me one more time and I find myself back into the basement again.

Lonely. Will she ever forgive me?

_**One month later**_

As the weeks pass by I play with the stupid rubber ball and the other monsters that linger downstairs. I lose hope of Violet ever showing up. I feel worse than ever. I had this chance of becoming human, of being loved and I blew it. I have lost _her. My only light._** _I blame for all my mother- for my insanity, my loneliness,my greediness for love. I don't wanna be like this._  
**

"Oh, so what are you going to do about it, lover boy?", I hear Hayden's acid voice.

As always she had read my thoughts. She can do that, she is a ghost, you know.

**"**I'm gonna kill her." I say succinctly without looking at her.

"Violet?", Hayden says with her toxic voice.

"No, you stupid bitch, Violet is already dead!She overdosed on pills when she found out she had fallen for a dead psychopath! I'm gonna kill my mother. She is the root of all evil. I want her to feel what is like to be wandering alone forever in this God damn house."


	5. Murdering The Evil

I have already decided how to kill Constance.

So I take a rope, a duct tape and a pair of scissors. I find them all in one of the closets inside the house.

I also grab a chair and take everything downstairs ino the basement.

The only thing I need for the murder now is my mother herself. So I sit and wait for her appearance patiently. She often visits the Murder House.

And she doesn't disappoint me in one of the boring afternoons I hear her footsteps in the hallway, she is yelling and chasing after somebody.

I go upstairs and take a peek just when Constance lands her fits onto Addie's face, "You never listen to me, do you? Why did I have to chase you for so long! Take off my silk dress you stupid girl!".

I clench my jaw at the sight of my mother terrorizing my sister but repeat to myself to be patient and wait for the perfect timing.

Constance is a real predator. I need to hunt my mother down and I need to do it right.

My heart sinks in my chest for Addie, though. After all she is my sister. She's helpless, she has Daun syndrome. I feel bad for not doing anything. I know what it is like to be abused by Constance Langdon when she's drunk.

But I can't make myself present yet.

"I just wanted to be a pretty girl and I put on your dress because it's s-so b-beautiful," I hear Addie stammer.

"I don't care, take it off right now! I need it for my date with Travis!"

"No! I won't take it off here, I can't be naked!", Addie yells back., lying on the floor holding up her assaulted face.

My mother grabs my sister's hair and twists until Addie starts to whimper with the pain. I clench my fists this time and bite my lip. What a bitch!

Constance swings another fist at Addie and she falls to the ground unconscious, red blood gushes from her mouth and nose. My mother takes off the dress of my sister's body, unclads herself of the robe she is wearing and putson the black silk dress.

She then walks over to the door. I grab a hold of her loose blond hair, immitating her actions of pulling Addie's hair from earlier.

"COME ON!", I yell, prompting in her ear dragging her downstairs.

"Tate?! Please let, me go, my boy..", Constance whines.

"No!", I errupt and swing her head into the wall in my anger.

She crashes her head and falls unconscious.

"This is for every single fist you laid on me, and Addie!", I yell at her although she can't hear. I grab her hair again and drag her to sit up on the chair I have prepared.

I take the rope and tie her hands behind her back, I wrap the tape around her frame, and place some over her mouth,too, making my mother my prisoner in the basement.

I take the sharp scissors in my hand but I don't kill her yet. I want her to be awake when I do that.

After half an hour or so she does. Constance opens her dark eyes, peering at me.

She obviously needs to say something but her sounds are muffled by the tape over her mouth. I take off the tape and she spits, "You're gonna pay for this!"

"Yeah?," I burst out laughing until it hurts. This is really funny!

"I already have, mother! You made my life a living hell and you even ruin my death! I owe to you my cold-blooded, emphaty-lacking psycopathic personality! You have killed my father, too, didn't you? Thank you about that, your royal highness!", I mock and bow down to her and she spits on my face.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!",I yell and raise the scissors over her head.

"No, Tate!"

I turn around and drop the scissors involuntarily, "Violet?"

"Please, don't do this, it's bad!", She whispers staring at me,embracing her frame with her arms.

"I know, Vi, I didn't mean to,..", I walk over to her and fall onto my knees again, wrapping arms around her waist, "It's just ..She deserves it! But I'm tired of hurting people.."

"And that's why you need to stop! Please, do it for me!", Violet stares down at me with her beautiful hazel eyes and combs her fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry, Violet! I didn't mean for you to die, I've been meaning to tell you about the murders I have comitted. I swear...And I didn't mean to rape your mom! You just left me! And I was out of my mind!", I sob and press into her, embracing more tightly.

"I know that, Tate! I see how unhappy child you were! Please, leave Constance to face her own fate! She got what she deserved!", Violets nods at Constance, who stares at us speechless, "She will die alone, that will be her punishment! None of her children ever loved her!", Then she looks back at me caressing my cheek, "Tate..I can't promise I will ever forget what you did, but I can try to forgive you, if you promise not to do that again, will you?", Violet begs me.

"Yes, just please.. don't leave me..", I sob tears rolling out of my lonely soul.

"I won't leave unless you make me. And next time it will be forever! Now come, let's go to bed, I'm tired of everybody hurting everybody!," She takes my hand to guide me into her room and I stand up.

"Really?"

"Really," She gives me a peck with her soft lips and I groan.

I know I should have helped Addie and killed Constance but the one thing that drives me is Violet now. She is my only light.

And I'm pretty sure I know what happens next, when she kisses my lips and we fall together on her bed.

**_ ~FIN~_**


End file.
